A escondidas
by ScarlettDunA
Summary: Quien diria que una borrachera hiciera salir tantos sentimientos a la luz. Despues de malos momentos y malentendidos "parece" que todo empieza a ir bien. Tokio hotel. Bill x Georg . Leed y comentad, por favor :
1. Emborrachandose

Atencion!!!: Contiene slash entre Bill y Georg

Dedicado a mis amigas Julia y Ines

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los focos de una famosa discoteca de Munich se apagaban para dar inicio a la canción más esperada de la noche, el _remix_ de "_Durch den Monsun". _Con el inicio de la canción la discoteca se estremeció cuando todos empezaron a bailar. Todos menos Georg que al encenderse las luces seguía sentado en su taburete junto a la barra. El castaño pidió otra copa, la cuarta, mientras maldecía por volver a oír aquella voz que le hacia enloquecer. Aquella voz que oía en entrevistas, conciertos, ensayos… que llenaba todo.

Al terminar la cuarta copa el alcohol empezó a causar problemas a los sentidos del castaño que comenzaba a tener dificultad para hablar y enfocar la vista. En algún momento dejo de tener la vista perdida para centrarla en una chica. La joven de pelo negro con mechas blancas llevaba los ojos pintados de negro, era de constitución delgada y alta, vestía una cazadora de cuero negro y rojo, unos pantalones bajos que se ajustaban a la cadera y por los que sobresalía la ropa interior. En su cadera se adivinadaba un tatuaje de una rosa negra. Cada rasgo de la chica le recordaba a él, desde su pelo hasta su tatuaje, que comparado con las estrellas de Bill parecía poco. Esas estrellas que tantas veces había deseado acariciar y besar.

Por un momento intentó quitarse al pelinegro de la cabeza para acercarse a hablar con aquella chica y tras permanecer mirándola unos instantes un suave cosquilleo se instaló en su estomago y por fin se decidió a levantarse de su asiento para sentarse en una silla cerca de la guapa joven. En seguida iniciaron una interesante conversación y para la sorpresa de Georg la chica no tardó en proponerle una intensa noche de pasión que el castaño no tardo en aceptar.

Ambos jóvenes compartieron una última copa antes de dirigirse a la habitación del castaño. Una vez en la habitación la chica se quito la cazadora de cuero dejando ver una pequeña camiseta negra casi transparente. Y después de lanzar la chaqueta al suelo se acercó moviéndose sensualmente al bajista que permanecía sentado en un gran y cómodo sillón. Este que estaba mirándola entre excitado y nervioso la recibió con un apasionado beso. La chica movió sus labios de los de su acompañante bajando por el cuello y llegando a la clavícula. Cuando la camiseta del castaño fue una molestia se la quito. Una vez librado de la camiseta la joven siguió besando el cuello para ir bajando hasta el bien formado torso y luego el firme abdominal. El castaño en su afán de seguir cogió a la joven y la colocó en la cama para empezar a besarla y quitarle su pequeña camiseta. Cuando la chica permaneció finalmente recostada semidesnuda se paro para mirarla.

Sus ojos bien maquillados eran bonitos pero no eran los que el deseaba que le miraran con amor y deseo. Su pecho no era aquel que en sueños acariciaba. Y sus labios no eran los que a diario seguía con la mirada hasta que un pinchazo en su interior le obligaba a desviar la mirada. Como un cubo de agua fría la realidad cayó sobre él. Fue entonces cuando el bajista realmente se dio cuenta de lo había estado a punto de hacer y con quien. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, por un momento había creído que era él, Bill, ese que hacía ya demasiados meses que ocupaba sus sueños. Había estado a punto de tirarse a un chica de la cual no conocía ni su nombre solo porque se parecía a el.

Aun confundido se levanto de la cama, busco su camiseta en el suelo y con un ronco "Lo siento, no eres tu a la persona que deseo" salio de la habitación y bajo al bar del hotel. Allí pidió otra copa que bebió con urgencia. Un par de copas después se dirigía a las habitaciones pero en vez de entraren la suya se paso en la de enfrente, la de Bill, y llamo. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que el pelinegro abriera con cara de sueño. A Georg su aspecto entre desaliñado y dormido y sin maquillaje le encanta y, sin darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro.

El cantante que en un principio estaba decidido a gritar algo a quien le había despertado cambio su expresión por una de preocupación cuando vio al bajista en el estado que estaba.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Por qué estas aquí? – Pregunto preocupado el más joven.

- Tengo que contarte algo – Contesto torpemente el castaño.

- Vale, pero entra que aquí hace frió…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enviad comentarios diciendo si os ha gustado o no y k kieren q pase jiji

Gracias x leer


	2. Declaración

Aviso: Contenido Slash (es decir, Hombre x Hombre)

Dedicado a mis geniales amigas (y correctoras) Julia e Inés. Y gracias a Marina por su apoyo y entusiasmo por esta historia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vale, pero entra, aquí hace frió.- Dijo Bill mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar entrar al castaño.

Entraron a la habitación, acogedora y algo desordenada, y se sentaron en el sofá que había junto al minibar. Cada uno se situó a un del sofá y durante un momento permanecieron en silencio.

- Bill, se que estoy borracho pero todo lo que te voy a decir no es consecuencia del alcohol. Empezó a decir torpemente Georg. Hace mucho tiempo que siento que me estalla el corazón cada vez que te veo o estas cerca de mi. No se exactamente cuando empezó este sentimiento. Solo recuerdo que un día comencé a ponerme nervioso casa vez que te acercabas. Al principio solo en los conciertos cuando venias a cantar a mi lado, ahora, cada vez que pasas por mi lado, en el backstage, en los ensayos y entrevistas y cuando me llamas o me hablas. Cuando todo esto comenzó quise crees que era por tu aspecto algo afeminado, tus suaves rasgos, tu profunda mirada perfilada de negro, tu cuerpo, tu dulce voz. Pero ahora se que es todo lo que haces, lo que eres lo que me gusta de ti.

Al comenzar todo esto creí que te olvidaría, de hecho nunca llegue a pensar que de verdad pudieras gustarme. Creí que esto se me pasaría pero cada día me gustas más y ya no puedo estar con nadie sin desear que seas tu. Sueño contigo cada noche y durante el día tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que parezca que no siento nada por ti y ya no se como hacerlo.

Hoy he estado a punto de acostarme con una chica a la que no conozco de nada solo porque se parece a ti. Pero no lo he hecho porque no eras tu, siento que solo podría estar contigo. No puedo hacer nada sin que tú ocupes mis pensamientos. He pasado muchas noches lleno de dudas porque no se si algún día tu sentirás algo por mi, algo mas que la amistad o peleas compartimos. Y yo… te necesito a mi lado.

Bill permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir…. Todo lo que Georg le acababa d decir le había dejado helado.

-¿Sabes?- Continuo diciendo el castaño mientras se acercaba lentamente al más joven sin que este se diera cuenta- Lo que mas me ha atormentado de todo esto es que nunca he sabido si he tenido alguna posibilidad de estar contigo… Tarde mucho en admitir lo que sentía y luego me encontré con ese muro que eres frente a mi. He pasado mil noches pensando en como decirte todo lo que siento, deseando tan solo probar tus labios una vez. Mil veces he gritado de rabia por no tener valor para decírtelo, y todo por miedo a ver rechazo en tus preciosos ojos.- Al terminar de hablar Georg estaba a tan solo unos poco centímetros del pelinegro.

Aprovechando que Bill todavía no reaccionaba termino de recorrer la poca distancia que les separaba para empezar a besar dulcemente sus labios. Fue un ligero roce pero los cuerpos de ambos se estremecieron, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Bill y, al contrario de los que Georg pensó que haría, respondió al beso volviendo a acercar sus labios a los del castaño. Lo que era un beso dulce se convirtió en uno apasionado, lo que era un roce de labios paso a una danza entre las lenguas de ambos.

Buscando mas contacto el castaño se recostó sobre Bill y empezó a besar su cuello, la dulce piel del pelinegro le encantó, le pareció incluso mas suave de lo que había imaginado. Bill dejándose hacer se limitó a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del Georg y enredar sus dedos en su pelo. La camiseta del pijama de Bill enseguida empezó a molestar y el castaño se la quito sin dilaciones. Georg había pasado meses soñando con este momento y quería disfrutarlo al máximo, por lo que, no solo beso y acaricio cada centímetro de Bill, sino que memorizo el olor de su piel. Al llegar al tatuaje de la cadera, la estrella, presto especial dedicación a esa zona que siempre le había atraído tanto. Luego besó sus brazos y acarició su abdomen provocando que Bill moviera las caderas buscando contacto. Georg al sentir los movimientos de su acompañante se incorporo para poder observarle. Bill soltaba profundos gemidos que le excitaban, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

El pelinegro aprovechó este momento para recostar a Georg y colocarse encima de él, tomando el control. Al igual que el castaño había hecho con el le quitó la camiseta para poder besar y acariciar su bien formado pecho y abdominales. Bill no sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello, simplemente se sentía genial. El castaño comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Bill que antes no había podido tocar. Sentir los labios de la persona que tanto había anhelado le estaba haciendo sentir realmente bien, feliz y excitado. Pronto deseó más, cosa que noto el pelinegro que empezó a desabrochar su cinturón. Bill también estaba excitado, pero nunca lo había hecho con nadie, lo cual le hizo sentir dudas, y miro a su acompañante buscando seguridad. Pero solo se encontró con los ojos, algo perdidos debido al alcohol, del castaño y entonces recordó que Georg estaba borracho y sintiéndose decepcionado se levando y, dejándole aturdido, se dirigió al baño.

Cuando Bill entro en el baño se miro al espejo y vio los rastros de los besos y chupetones que Georg le había hecho. Estaba muy excitado y su pantalón descolocado le molestaba… quería aliviarse pero estaba demasiado aturdido, por lo que se metió a la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría. El contacto del agua con su piel le hizo soltar un gemido de la impresión y junto con su excitación sus pensamientos desaparecieron. Cuando salió de la ducha, ya tranquilo, cogió un pijama limpio y aun con el pelo húmedo salió del baño. En el sofá Georg yacía dormido, seguramente por el alcohol. Tenía el pantalón desabrochado y no se había puesto la camiseta. Bill se acerco a él y le tapo con una manta que encontró en el armario después se acostó sabiendo que apenas dormiría en toda la noche.

En la cama Bill no paraba de dar vueltas, repitiendo mentalmente todo lo que Georg le había dicho, saboreando de nuevo sus labios aun con sabor a Vodka. Sin duda le había gustado y hacia tanto que no había besado a nadie que la sensación fue cono la de haber sido besado por primera vez. Nunca le había atraído ningún hombre pero nunca se había sentido tan bien con ninguna de sus exnovias. Pensar eso le hizo sentirse nervioso y solo tras unas horas de divagar el sueño le venció.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor dejad reviews comentando si os ha gustado o si no y que quereis q pase...

Gracias a todos los que ya habeis dejado un review y me apoyais... seguir haciendolo... jejeje


	3. El día despues

Aviso: Contenido Slash (es decir, Hombre x Hombre)

Dedicado a mis geniales amigas (y correctoras) Julia e Inés. Y gracias a Marina por su apoyo y entusiasmo por esta historia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El estridente sonido del despertador se metió dolorosamente en su cabeza haciéndole abrir los ojos bruscamente. Sorprendentemente el primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza no fue "puto despertador", como todas las mañanas, sino "Georg: sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus besos y caricias de la noche anterior", y el ritmo de su corazón se acelero al instante. Salió de la cama, que estaba completamente desecha debido al nerviosismo que le había acompañado toda la noche y que, sin duda, le acompañaría todo el día.

Entro en el baño y se miro al espejo, tenia ojeras y la piel pálida. De repente se acordó de que Georg seguía en el sofá de su habitación y dentro de una hora tendrían una importante entrevista, a la cual no llegarían si no se daban prisa. Dudoso se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el sofá en el cual dormía Georg y le despertó moviendo ligeramente su hombro.

Cuando el castaño abrió al fin los ojos lo primero que dijo al ver que se encontraba en la habitación de Bill fue – ¿Que hago aquí?-. Solo recordaba haber bebido más de la cuenta y haber estado con alguien en una situación "un tanto comprometida". Repentinamente sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza y soltó un gemido de dolor.

Bill estaba nervioso, no sabia que contestarle. Si el castaño no se acordaba de lo de la noche anterior tal vez seria mejor dejarlo pasar y olvidarlo. – Ayer estabas borracho y te equivocaste de habitación, me despertaste y luego no podía encontrar la llave de tu habitación. Así que, te quedaste a dormir aquí.

Georg que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no estaba completamente seguro de que lo que le estaba diciendo Bill fuera verdad, tenia la sensación de que había ocurrido algo que no era capaz de recordar. Espera poder recordarlo pronto…

Bill estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, no sabia si Georg se acordaba de algo pero queriendo terminar con aquella incomoda situación le recordó al castaño la entrevista.

Al oír que en apenas una hora tenían una importante entrevista Georg se levanto y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la camiseta, sin decir nada la busco y salio de la habitación. Encontró la tarjeta de su habitación en el bolsillo de su pantalón por lo que enseguida entro en ella y fue directamente a ducharse. Pudo reconocer en su ropa y cuerpo el olor a alcohol, sudor y la colonia de otra persona, lo cual le puso nervioso. Se desnudo y antes de entrar en la ducha se miro al espejo y pudo ver en su pecho y abdomen chupetones y algún pequeño arañazo. Se inquieto al no poder recordar quien se los había hecho. Entro en la ducha y al sentir el agua se relajo ligeramente y recordó algunos detalles como que había dejado tirada en la habitación a aquella chica y que había vuelto a bajar al bar. Pero hay terminaba todo.

Cuando faltaban solo diez minutos para la entrevista Georg empezó a peinarse, ya estaba completamente vestido, y a los poco instantes sonó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Allí se encontraba su amigo y compañero de banda, Gustav. El rubio ya estaba perfectamente preparado, como es costumbre en él. El baterista entro y saludo amistosamente – ¡No tienes buena cara¡Seguro que ayer bebiste mas de la cuenta!- El castaño no contesto y se volvió a dirigir al baño para terminar de alisarse el pelo. El rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama, que estaba sin deshacer… lo cual extraño al chico pero no dijo nada, y miro como el castaño se peinaba. Este tras solo unos minutos ya había terminado de arreglarse, aunque en su cara, una capa de maquillaje, no había sido capaz de hacer desaparecer sus ojeras.

Ambos amigos bajaron sin cruzar ni una sola palabra. Se encontraron con los gemelos y David en la sala de recepciones del hotel, el manager les dirigió a otra sala donde ya les esperaban varios periodistas y un traductor…

Los cuatro se sentaron en un amplio y cómodo sofá (primero Tom, luego Bill, Georg y Gustav) en frente de los periodistas y David a un lado. Georg en el momento de sentarse le dio un pinchazo en el corazón, como cada vez que estaba cerca de el. Intentando controlar sus nervios, añadidos al dolor de cabeza que tenía debido a la resaca, decidió ignorar la entrevista y recostarse sobre el respaldo del cómodo sofá. Tras unos momentos en los que su cabeza consiguió mantenerse en blanco empezó a examinar como iba vestido Bill y su expresión al encontrase en la sala de recepción. Parecía no haber dormido mucho a pesar del cuidadoso maquillaje que cubría su cara. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre un jersey de cuello alto también negro, a pesar del calor, Le pareció que el moreno estaba tenso, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso en un ambiente que como el sabía, el moreno amaba.

Por otra parte, el moreno intentaba hablar con normalidad. Pero estaba cada vez mas inquieto. Tenía calor, el jersey que se había visto obligado a ponerse para tapar los chupetones, le estaba asfixiando y sentir a Georg a su lado tampoco le ayudaba a relajarse…. En su cabeza no paraba de repetir los besos y palabras del castaño. Cada vez las dudas eran mas grandes - ¿qué había significado lo ocurrido ayer? – Cuando estaba a punto de atisbar una respuesta llego esa pregunta.

- Y bien Bill¿hay alguien especial en tu vida? – dijo uno de los periodistas que no necesitaban traductor.

Las palabras del moreno salieron sin ser controladas por el – Si. – en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir e intento cambiar su contestación – Bueno, en realidad no…- confundido se callo y salio de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Al oír las palabras del moreno y sentir como este salía corriendo salio de su ensimismamiento con un escalofrío de tristeza que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

El moreno empezó a andar sin rumbo. Termino por llegar a un pasillo desierto en la última planta. Nervioso y sin saber que hacer cogió el teléfono y llamo a Andreas, con el cual se desahogo contándole todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y las dudas que esto le había provocado.

Tom y Gustav sorprendidos por la actitud de Bill salieron corriendo detrás de él casi sin despedirse de los periodistas dejando a David con el marrón de inventarse alguna excusa para aquella actitud. Tras un rato buscando al moreno se rindieron y decidieron volver para ver como se las había ingeniado su manager con los periodistas. Cuando llegaron a la sala donde habían estado haciendo la entrevista David seguía intentando dar alguna ingeniosa explicación. Al ver que aquello parecía no solucionarse Tom decidió intervenir.

- En realidad Bill se refería a que hace poco intento mantener una relación con alguien que conocimos durante la última gira pero aquello no salió bien y eso le ha afectado. Mejor el lo explicara cuando crea que es el momento. - Y con esas simples palabras, una ingeniosa y rápida mentira, dio por concluida la entrevista.

Georg que había salido poco después de sus compañeros de la sala, seguía buscando a Bill, entre preocupado y aturdido. Tras una hora llego a un pasillo del último piso y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, por fin, escuchó su voz. Pero lo que oyó más que alegrarle le angustió.

-Muchas gracias Andreas, no se que haría sin ti. Te quiero- Decía Bill al despedirse de su mejor amigo. Adiós, te llamo mañana.- Y colgó el teléfono.

Después de un momento de shock el castaño salió corriendo. Corrió hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí, por fin, pudo dejar salir toda su angustia, pudo llorar, gritar, incluso golpeó la pared hasta dejarse completamente dolorida la mano derecha. En su cabeza las palabras del moreno no dejaban de resonar. ¡Como no se había dado cuenta antes! Andreas siempre había sido la persona más cercana al moreno después de su gemelo… y había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que era a el a quien Bill dedicaba todas aquellas preciosas canciones que componía… El bajista terminó por dormirse abrazado a la almohada, que después de horas estaba húmeda.

Por otra parte Bill después de haber hablado con Andreas se sentía mucho más tranquilo. El rubio como siempre estaba ahí para darle buenos consejos, escucharle y tranquilizarle. Llevaba un par de horas pensando acerca de todo lo que Andreas le había dicho… Según el rubio la actitud del castaño llevaba tiempo siendo extraña, lo cual le había hecho sospechar, aunque el moreno no se hubiera dado cuenta. Andreas también le había abierto los ojos respecto a sus sentimientos, ya que Bill sin darse cuenta había empezado a confiar en Georg mucho tiempo atrás, siempre que se enfadaba con Tom, el castaño era quien le ayudaba. Aunque todo había quedado oculto bajo sus bromas y tontas discusiones y la aparente amistad. Lo cierto es que lo apreciaba mucho más de lo que habría pensado.

Bill, con el culo dolorido después de las horas sentado en el duro suelo, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Tom para hablar con él y saber que había pasado con los periodistas y todo eso. Pero cuando llegó a la habitación de su gemelo, el de las rastas estaba "ocupado", por lo que, fue a hablar con David, que estaba con Gustav. Ambos hablaban de música y del final de la gira. Los dos chicos se giraron a mirarle en cuanto abrió la puerta y en sus ojos el moreno pudo leer la pegunta "¿qué coño te ha pasado?" Que el no contestó y preguntó:

- ¿qué ha pasado con los periodistas?

David fue el encargado de contestar, en su voz el tono de enfado y reprimenda era digno de una madre enfurecida por una gamberrada de su hijo. – Tu hermano te ha salvado el culo, ha contado no sé que cuento, pero la próxima vez que ocurra algo así no pienso dejar que nadie te cubra.-

Bill algo enfadado por la reprimenda se fue sin contestar. Se dirigió a su habitación y una vez allí se recostó en la cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Aun dudando sobre sus próximos pasos se durmió.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor dejad reviews comentando si os ha gustado o si no y que quereis q pase...

Gracias a todos los que ya habeis dejado un review y me apoyais... seguir haciendolo... jejeje


	4. ¿Qué a pasado?

Atencion!!!: Contiene slash entre Bill y Georg

Dedicado a mis amigas Julia y Ines

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación le despertaron. Bill miró el reloj, y se extraño al ver que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Entonces otra vez los golpes, aún mas fuertes y entonces se asustó. No sabia que hacer¿quién podría ser? Otra vez sonaron los golpes contra la puerta seguidos de la voz de Georg que le urgía a abrir la puerta. Entonces el moreno se decidió a salir de la cama y se acerco a la puerta, poso la mano en el picaporte y con un movimiento suave abrió la puerta. Y allí estaba el castaño, con el ceño fruncido y completamente enfurecido. 

Georg entro sin esperar la invitación y sin siquiera saludar, cerro la puerta y entonces empezó a gritar. - ¿Qué, ya te has reído suficiente de mi o todavía no has terminado? Yo te confieso mis sentimientos y a ti solo se te ocurre jugar conmigo. Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan cabrón. Pero ¿sabes qué? No vas a volver a reírte de mi, ni tu ni tu "hermanito". Después del concierto de mañana me largo. Ya podéis empezar a buscar un nuevo bajista porque no ya no existo para vosotros.

Bill empezó a sentir que las piernas le temblaban y sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Por qué Georg estaba así¿Y si se iba, que haría él? Desesperado dijo¡Espera¿De que coño estas hablando?- El moreno a cada instante que pasada estaba mas y mas asustado, nunca había visto así al castaño.

-¿Qué de que estoy hablando? De cómo me hiciste creer que pude tener alguna oportunidad contigo para luego ir burlándote de mi con tu "querido hermanito"… ¡Ya estoy harto!- Y con un portazo salió de la habitación de Bill, dejándole muy confundido.

Tras unos momentos en los que las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, el moreno, empezó a recordar los momento vividos tan solo unos días atrás, que le había que se le encogiera el corazón.

**Flash Back**

Tres días atrás Georg había recordado lo ocurrido después de emborracharse, primero creyó que todo era fruto de su imaginación, luego poco a poco lo asimiló y decidió hablar con Bill. Necesitaba saber que había significado y a que debía atenerse porque su corazón no soportaría verle sin saber si pudo haber sido correspondido, no después de aquella noche.

Faltaban solo cinco días para que la gira terminara y ellos estaban terminando su desayuno antes de ir a sus habitaciones a hacer las maletas para coger el avión que les llevaría a su casa, Alemania. Bill fue el primero en terminar y salio de allí seguido de Georg que había tomado la decisión, antes de subir al avión habría aclarado todo con Bill. Bill ya casi había llegado a su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño le seguía, pero no se detuvo hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación. Entonces se giró y se encontró con la profunda mirada del bajista clavada en sus ojos, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Necesito hablar contigo- dijo el castaño con la voz más tranquila que fue capaz de sacar.- es sobre lo ocurrido el otro día… cuando me emborrache y acabe en tu habitación.

El moreno se quedó de piedra, mentalmente se repetía "mierda, mierda, mierda". No sabia que hacer… en aquellos días había pensado mucho sobre todo lo ocurrido pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, excepto que el castaño le gustaba… pero no sabia si podría llegar a algo con el, tenía miedo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Bill contesto con la cabeza - Si estas con Andreas ¿Por que dejaste que el otro días sucediera todo lo que paso…?

Bill se quedó por un momento con cara de tonto. Unos momentos después aun sin entender por completo la pregunta de Georg cambio la cara y pregunto.- ¿Cómo que si estoy con Andreas? – Y de repente entendió a lo que el castaño se refería.- Yo no estoy con Andreas, el es solo mi amigo. ¿Por qué crees que estay con Andreas?

El castaño empezó a sentirse idiota con la misma rapidez con la que una gran alegría invarió su cuerpo.- No sé, el otro día os oí hablar y parecíais… - Se calló al ver como Bill empezaba a reírse. La tensión había desaparecido.

Después de cinco minutos en los que Bill se rió hasta que le dolió la tripa empezó a hablar.- Yo no estoy con Andreas… Es como si estuviera con mi hermano. La otra noche, cuando llamaste a mi puerta y empezaste a decir todas aquellas cosas y me besaste… Estaba confundido y no se porque respondí a tu besos y caricias, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… Simplemente todavía no se si quiero que eso se repita o que. Pero no me gustaría que te lo tomaras a mal. Se que todo lo que dijiste es verdad y no pretendo jugar contigo.- Todas las palabras salieron de su boca como si estuvieran ensayadas… de repente dejándole tranquilo… por fin.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Bill. En su cabeza pasaban los últimos días en los que Georg y él habían hablado, reído y hasta coqueteado. Bill había empezado a pensar en que de verdad podría empezar una relación por fin y le gustaba la idea empezarla con el castaño. Volvió a repetir las palabras que Georg le había dicho hace unos minutos, aunque le dolía. Pero quería saber que era lo que había provocado que el castaño se alejara de él. Y encontró o que podía ser el motivo… su hermano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento la tardanza y que sea tan corto pero con lo examenes se me fue por completo la inspiracion :S Espero estas vacaciones subir por lo menos un par de capitulos más.

Enviad comentarios diciendo si os ha gustado o no y k kieren q pase jiji

Gracias x leer


	5. Aclarando cosas

Atencion!!!: Contiene slash entre Bill y Georg

Dedicado a mis amigas Julia y Ines

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y encontró lo que podía ser el motivo… su hermano. En ese momento todo encajó, su hermano tenia que haber metido la pata, por decirlo suavemente. Salio corriendo de su habitación, solo cogiendo la llave, y se encamino a la habitación de este. Cuando llegó a la puerta y llamó pero no hubo respuesta. Aun así insistió durante casi una hora como un loco. Finalmente a las siete de la mañana se dio por vencido y se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación. Cuando llegó se acostó un rato en la cama, todavía tenían un par se horas para intentar dormir, aunque sabia que no podría. Aun sentía la opresión en el pecho producida por las palabras de castaño. 

Dos horas después el sonido del teléfono resonó. Era el servicio de despertador del hotel. Se levanto sin ninguna gana y se encamino al baño. Lentamente se quito la camiseta del pijama y se miro al espejo. Todavía quedaban un par de marcas de aquella noche que había compartido con Georg. Su pelo, a ambos lados de la cara, estaba apagado y sin vida, como si hubiera pasado meses si ser cuidado. Sus ojos, habitualmente brillantes estaban rodeados de profundas ojeras, tan apagados como el resto de su cara. Apartó su mirada del espejo y siguió desnudándose. Primero se quito los suaves pantalones negros del pijama y finalmente los boxers.

Bill siempre se había sentido seguro de si mismo, cuando se miraba al espejo se veía guapo y nada de lo que dijera la gente de él haría que eso cambiara. Pero hoy, al contemplarse en el espejo no veía nada que mereciera a pena.

Entró en la ducha conteniendo las ganas de llorar y gritar. Cuando abrió el grifo del agua fría su cuerpo se estremeció y un gemido lucho por salir de sus labios pero nada salió de su boca. Se ducho como todos los días. Lavándose primero el pelo y luego pasando su mano con jabón por su cuerpo. Rozando suavemente su aterciopelada piel. Pero hoy su mano se entretuvo acariciando el tatuaje con forma de estrella para luego bajar hasta la su pene. Mientas una mano masajeaba aquella zona tan sensible, la otra acariciaba el cuello, la espalda y pecho. Pequeñas descargas de placer recorrían en cuerpo del moreno mientras en su cabeza solo había una imagen.

Cuando eran ya casi las once, Bill salía del baño completamente arreglado. Su pelo negro estaba completamente liso. Sus ojos habitualmente pintados de negro hoy no lucían ninguna sombra o eyeliner. Pero las ojeras estaban bien disimuladas bajo una ligera capa maquillaje. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta bajo una cazadora de cuero negro.

Como todos los días, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la gran estancia que su equipo ocupaba para desayunar con ellos. Cuando llegó ya tenían preparado su desayuno, gofres con nata y un buen tazón de café. Se sentó y empezó a comer mientras hablaba con uno del los técnicos. Este le comunicó que Gustav ya estaba preparando su batería para el concierto de esa noche, que Tom había llamado diciendo que iría directamente a la prueba de sonido y que Georg ya se dirigía hacia allí. Al oír esto a Bill casi se le atraganta el sorbo de café que intentaba tragar. Cuando acabo de desayunar se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y cogió su bolso para ir a la prueba de sonido.

Cuando monto en el coche empezó a ponerse nervioso, ya no sentía tanta opresión en el pecho pero no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando viera a Georg en la prueba, ni como reaccionaria el castaño… Por otra parte Bill tampoco sabía como iba a reaccionar él cuando viera a su hermano. Porque si Tom tenía la culpa del comportamiento del castaño, el de las rastas lo pagaría caro, aunque luego se arrepintiera.

El trayecto duro algo menos de un cuarto de hora. Cuando bajo del coche un montón de fans le esperaban gritando, pidiendo un autógrafo o una foto. No estaba de humor, aun así se hizo un par de fotos y firmó como una docena de autógrafos.

Nada más entrar en el estadio en el que darían en concierto se encontró de cara con Georg y que al verlo bajó la cabeza, pero Bill puedo notar que tenia los ojos algo hinchados. Bill quiso ir y hablar con el, solucionar cualquier cosa que hubiera podido pasar pero el castaño se alejo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Saky que estaba a su lado, tiró de su brazo indicándole que tenía que seguir andando, que le esperaban para que la prueba de sonido pudiera dar comienzo.

Cuando llegó al escenario hay estaban todos. Sin apenas darle tiempo de quitarse el abrigo o calentar la voz los acordes de guitarra comenzaron y el tuvo que empezar a cantar. La prueba de sonido transcurrió sin ningún incidente, pero tampoco hubo ni un intercambio de palabras o muestra de amistad. Aquello parecía más una batalla a punto de iniciarse que la prueba de sonido de un grupo de amigos… Cuando todos los ajustes estaban hechos Tom se quito la guitarra y cogiendo su sudadera se largo sin despedirse de nadie y el castaño hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Bill se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había ido sin tener la oportunidad de hablar con el cogió el móvil y le llamo. Tuvo que insistir 3 veces hasta que por fin le cogieron el teléfono. Pero al otro lado de la línea no estaba la voz de su hermano sino la de una chica a la que no conocía.

- ¿sí? – Dijo una voz afeminada con todo muy pijo.

- ¿Se podría poner Tom? – Dijo Bill de muy mal humos, comprendiendo que su hermano habia pasado la noche y se había ido con uno de sus entupidos ligues.

- ¿Tom es ese bombón de rastas y un delicioso piercing en su labio?- dijó la chico con tono de coqueteo, lo que hizo que Bill se enfadara aun más.

- Tom es ese gilipollas que tengo por hermano que no sabe elegir la talla de la ropa ni los ligues. ¡¡¡Pásamelo coño!!!- Bramo el moreno

Al otro lado de la lineo de oyó como se pasaban el teléfono y esta vez si sonó la vos de Tom- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué paso con Georg?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

- ¿Así que eso es lo único que quieres saber?- Dijo Tom de muy mal humor

- ¿Qué más debería saber?- Respondió Bill

**Flash Back**

Dos días antes Bill y Tom habían estado hablando acerca de lo ocurrido entre el moreno y Georg. Bill le había confesado que el castaño le gustaba y que cada día se sentía mas atraído por él y quería hablar con él para intentar empezar una relación. Ser algo así como novios… aunque eso aun le sonase demasiado raro. Y el de las rastas había sentido miedo de que Bill se alejara de él, aunque no le hubiera dicho nada.

**Fin de Flash Back**

- Que tengo miedo de que… de que…- Sin terminar de decirlo colgó.

Bill se quedo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja a pesar de que sabía que su hermano había colgado. Se quedo así hasta que Gustav se acercó a él y le hizo reaccionar.

- Hey ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el rubio.

- Georg… va a largarse, después de este concierto va a dejar el grupo…

- Ya… ya me lo ha dicho

- ¿Cómo que ya te lo ha dicho?- Dijo el moreno sorprendido

- Esta mañana estuvimos hablando y me lo dijo…

- ¿y por qué se va?

- ¿Cómo que por qué se va? Por lo que le habéis hecho…

- Yo no le he hecho nada te lo juro… yo no… yo no podría- empezó a decir el moreno pero acabo llorando…

- Vale, tranquilízate. Entonces ¿en lo que pasó ayer tu no tuviste nada que ver?

- ¿Qué pasó ayer? No tengo ni idea

Según me ha contado Georg….

**Flash Back**

Tom y Georg estaban ensayando una nueva canción que estrenaban mañana en directo como despedida cuando Tom dejó su guitarra favorita apoyada en contra la pared para ir al baño. Y cuando volvió estaba rota, se había caído y el clavijero se había soltado quedando unido a la guitarra solo por las cuerdas. Al verlo se enfureció y hecho la culpa a Georg, aunque este no tenia la culpa ya que se había pasado todo el rato repasando un solo de bajo que haría al día siguiente.

Entonces Tom, demasiado furioso como para saber lo que decía, utilizó toda la información que el y su hermano había compartido acerca del castaño para atacarle. Haciéndole creer que Bill solo le había utilizado para reírse de él.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Bill sin poder creer lo que escuchaba empezó a correr hasta llegar a uno de los coches aparcado y empezó a conducir sin rumbo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor dejad reviews comentando si os ha gustado o si no y que quereis q pase...

Gracias a todos los que ya habeis dejado un review y me apoyais... seguir haciendolo... jejeje


	6. ¿El ultimo concierto?

Atencion!!: Contiene slash entre Bill y Georg

Dedicado a mis amigas Julia y Ines

Siento la tardanza, ya se que no es un capitulo largo, aunque espero que os guste, pero he tenido algunos problemillas de inspiracion.

--

Bill sin poder creer lo que escuchaba empezó a correr hasta llegar a uno de los coches aparcado y empezó a conducir sin rumbo

Bill sin poder creer lo que escuchaba empezó a correr hasta llegar a uno de los coches aparcado y empezó a conducir sin rumbo. Paso más de media hora antes de que pasase el coche y cuando lo hizo no puedo evitar empezar a llorar. Lloraba de frustración y de rabia, porque no sabia que hacer. ¿Con quién debía hablar primero? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Georg a los ojos y decirle que todo lo que había dicho su hermano era mentira si ni siquiera sabia que era lo que este le había dicho? ¿Cómo podía encarar a su hermano y preguntarle por qué había hecho lo que había hecho…?

Puede que pasara media hora antes de que Bill, por fin, se secara las lágrimas y respirara tranquilamente. Y lo hizo porque el teléfono móvil sonó. Al otro lado de la línea estaba su mejor amigo y agradeció a Dios poder tener una persona con la que compartir todos aquellos sentimientos.

- Bill, ¿dónde estás? Llevo media hora esperando a que alguien venga a buscarme pero no aparece nadie…- Dijo el Andreas sin saludo alguno.

- Estoy de camino- Mintió rápidamente Hill - ¿Me esperas en el parking 3?

- Claro, pero date prisa, estoy muerto de hambreo y me duelen los pies de estar esperando de pie- Respondió el rubio (Andreas) poniendo especial énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

- No te preocupes, son solo dos minutos, Adiós.- Dijo Bill, que colgó el teléfono y empezó a conducir.

En menos de cinco minutos el moreno estaba ya en el parking 3 del aeropuerto y Andreas subía la maleta al maletero. Cuando el rubio entro en el coche ambos amigos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se separaron Andreas pudo ver los rastros del maquillaje corrido debido a las lágrimas del moreno y con la mirada le pregunto, le pidió que le contara todo lo que le estaba haciendo tanto daño.

Bill accedió pero le dijo que le contaría cuando llegaran al hotel. Sabía que si empezaba a habar no podría conducir y tampoco quería permanecer allí más tiempo. Tardaron menos de un cuarto de hora en llegar al hotel, eran las 4 de la tarde y en 3 horas debían estar en el escenario para dar el último concierto de su gira.

Pidieron algo de comer y mientras el rubio devoraba una gran hamburguesa con queso y patatas fritas Bill empezó a contar como Georg le había gritado que se iría para siempre, que era la persona más rastrera que había conocido y como luego había descubierto el porque del enfado del castaño y como era incapaz de hablar con Tom. Según las palabras salían por su boca y sus recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria, su voz se rompió. Y aunque no lloro, se sentía peor que nunca. Se sentía perdido, confundido y abandonado.

Andreas no llego a terminarse la hamburguesa, enseguida se acerco a su amigo, para abrazarle y darle todo el apoyo que Bill pedía en silencio. Cuando Bill calló el rubio le prometió que le ayudaría, que no iba a dejar que todo terminase así. También le dijo que el hablaría con Tom y daría respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas que devoraban a Bill.

Demasiado pronto para los deseos de Bill llegaron las seis y Bill tubo que empezar a prepararse. Por una vez no quería que el concierto llegase. No sabia como afrontarlo, ni que pasaría si finalmente no volvía a ver a Georg. Ya no era solo la idea que no podría saber si hubiera funcionado su relación con el castaño, era el grupo, se rompería y eso también le aterraba. Había empezado a pensar que pasaría toda su vida con Gustav, Tom y Georg subido a un escenario.

Sin ser realmente consciente del paso del tiempo se encontró subido al escenario, tal vez por última vez, cantando sin ganas, pero sin mostrarlo. Si iba a ser su último concierto quería que fuera genial. Acababan de terminar Rette Mich, miro a su izquierda y ahí estaba Georg. Sus miradas coincidieron por un instante y pudo leer en los ojos del bajista la emoción de aquel momento, ya no había enfado pero si dolor. Retiro la mirada, no quería perder la compostura. Enseguida notó cono Gustav y Georg se retiraban para dejarles a Tom y a él que cantaran a solas In die Nacht. Le miró y aunque estaba enfadado con él y el de rastas le debía muchas respuestas, sintió como cada vez que se disponía a cantar esa canción, el vinculo que compartían se hacia tan sólido y fuerte que parecía una cadena.

Terminó la canción de los gemelos y en solo unos segundos empezaron An deiner Seite, la cual daba fin al concierto. Se despidieron como de costumbre del público, Bill dio un pequeño discurso de despedida y por fin salieron del escenario y se dirigieron al backstage. Aquella noche debían de haber estallado en gritos y aplausos pero, en vez de eso, todos se quedaron en silencio. De repente la puesta se abrió y entró Andreas. Sin saludar ni despedirse Georg salió de la sala y Gustav le siguió.

El castaño anduvo hasta que llego al parking, donde le esperaba Joseff, su primo Este dato está completamente inventado, junto a un coche. Antes de que el bajista entrara en el coche Gustav le paró y sin decir nada le abrazó.

- ¿Te vas a ir así? ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?- Pregunto el rubio en un susurro.

- Me voy, solo se que ahora no puedo seguir así, aquí. – contestó el castaño, todavía abrazado a su rubio amigo.

- Llámame – dijo Gustav separándose del castaño. – Por cierto, creo que deberías hablar con él, antes estaba muy afectado por todo esto, no creo que haya tenido algo que ver en lo de anoche.

- Por favor, no me lo hagas mas difícil, tu no viste con que odio y que tono lo dijo… era tan real que no pudo… - Sin terminar la frase se metió en el coche y evito mirar a su amigo para que este no viera que había empezado a llorar.

Andreas hablaba en un rincón con Tom. Bill estaba sentado en un sofá, sin querer mirar no oír nada de aquella conversación. Bill supuso que estuvieron hablando alrededor de una hora. Y cuando terminaron Tom se acercó a él y le miró.

En ese momento Bill supo que Tom estaba esperando para contestar las pregunta de que tenia que hacerle y pregunto, por fin, con vehemencia. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No lo sé, simplemente estaba muy enfadado, furioso. No solo me había roto mi guitarra favorita, sentía como si me estuviera robando a mi hermano, a ti, y se estuviera burlando de mi…

- ¿Cómo…? – Empezó a preguntar el moreno

- Déjame seguir, por favor. Y de repente solo quería hacerle daño y que se alejara de nosotros. Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has explicado antes?

- Tenía miedo de que me dejaras por él. Que después de lo que había hecho no me perdonaras. Así que me fui, no podría haber soportado tu reacción. Soy un cobarde, me merezco que me odies.

Bill se acercó a él, le miro a la cara, a los ojos y supo que no mentía, que estaba realmente arrepentido. Y sin pensar, solo guiándose por sus sentimientos le abrazó.

- Claro que te perdono, ya sabes que no puedo estar enfadado contigo, pero me vas a tener que ayudar. Dijo el moreno mientras se separaban.

- Claro, haré lo que haga falta- Dijo Tom ya mucho mas tranquilo y feliz.

--

Enviad comentarios diciendo si os ha gustado o no y que quereis que pase jiji

Gracias por leer


	7. Reconciliación

Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?

Lo primero quiero pediros perdon por estar tanto tiempo sin actializar. Me volque en mi otro fic, Untitled, y perdí el hilo de este, pero he vuelto y voy a terminarlo en los proximos meses.

Lo segundo es dar el pesame a todos aquello a quienes hayan perdido a alguien importante en el accidente de avión del pasado 20 de Agosto del 2008. Desde aquí todos mis recuerdos y animos.

Lo ultimo. Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo y corregirlo. Te quiero.

Y finalmente aquí os dejo el capitulo.

Advertencia: Slash entre Bill y Georg

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te empeñas ahora en hacer un concierto más

Una semana después del último concierto de la gira.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te empeñas ahora en hacer un concierto más? ¿Quieres hacerme la vida más difícil de lo que ya es o qué? ¿Cómo le vas a explicar a la prensa que no esta Georg? ¿De dónde vas a sacar un bajista que este listo para un concierto en solo tres días?- Decía David demasiado exasperado como para hablar con un mínimo de serenidad.

- Ya te lo he explicado. El concierto es por una cuestión benéfica y así aprovecharíamos para intentar convencer a Georg de que vuelva. – Dijo Bill con voz de haberlo repetido un millón de veces.

- No me toques las narices, sé perfectamente que no es por ninguna cuestión benéfica, esa es la excusa. Estás loco ¡No podemos organizar un concierto para 10000 personas en tres días!- Gritó David exasperado por la cabezonería de Bill

- No necesitamos que vengan 10000 personas… además el recinto que he reservado es solo para dos mil. Con un anuncio bien colocado en alguna web o el club de fans lo llenaríamos….- Dijo Bill soltando de sopetón demasiada información.

- ¿Cómo que has reservado ya un recinto? ¿Con que autorización? –

- ¡Con la mía! Las canciones son de los chicos y mías, tocamos nosotros y no necesito que tú me autorices a nada, lo voy a hacer con o sin tu ayuda. – Dio por concluido Bill con total determinación.

- Está bien. No sé porque este puto escándalo, pero os ayudare. – Se rindió el manager.

- Entonces necesito que hables con el equipo de sonido y empecéis a montar el escenario. El recinto es El polideportivo de Leipzig y necesito que cuelgues en alguna parte los anuncios del concierto.

- De acuerdo

Con esto la conversación quedó zanjada y Bill y Gustav empezaron a trabajar en la parte más difícil del asunto, convencer a Georg de que viniera al concierto. Ambos estuvieron horas pensando en diferentes excusas para abordar el tema. Tom mientras tanto terminaba de arreglar la canción que su hermano y el habían compuesto para la ocasión.

Al día siguiente, Gustav se dirigió a casa de Georg para convencerle de que fuera al concierto. A Georg le había dicho que quedarían porque quería saber como estaba y así pasarían algo de tiempos juntos antes de que ambos se fueran de vacaciones a sitios diferentes. Cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo empezaron a hablar de temas sin mucha importancia, como el fútbol y algunos videojuegos que habían salido recientemente. Cuando la noche se acercaba pensaron que seria una buena idea salir a cenar algo por ahí, cogieron sus abrigos y se fueron a una pizzería que estaba a menos de 200 metros de la casa de Georg.

Encargaron una pizza familiar y se sentaron a esperar a que se la trajesen tomándose unas cervezas. Gustav se había dedicado a observar las expresiones del rostro de su amigo, intentando adivinar si ya habría superado lo ocurrido o si todavía estaba dolido en su interior. Sabía que el bajista, bajo su apariencia de duro y chulo era uno de los más sensibles del grupo.

- ¿Cómo llevas lo de Bill?

- La verdad es que todavía pienso mucho en él. No puedo creer que me hiciera lo que me hizo…

- Estoy seguro de que solo fue un malentendido…

- Gustav, por favor, déjalo.

- Está bien. Se me había ocurrido que podíamos quedar para hacer escalada.

- Ese plan me gusta, además hace días que no salgo de casa y me vendría bien ejercitarme un poco…

- Yo mañana no puedo quedar pero podíamos quedar pasado mañana, a las 5.

- Vale, ¿y a dónde vamos a ir?

- He oído que en el polideportivo de Leipzig han construido una sala enorme para escalar. Y así luego podíamos visitar algunos de los sitios a los que íbamos de pequeños…

- Sí, yo también lo he oído, ¿qué te parece si quedamos en mi casa y vamos juntos en un solo coche? Yo todavía tengo mi coche en el garaje.

- Vale.

Cuando Gustav llegó de su reunión con Georg, Bill le esperaba impaciente. Antes de que pudiera tan solo quitarse el abrigo y sentarse en el sofá empezó a interrogarle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- No te preocupes todo ha salido tal y como lo planeamos.

-¿Te ha icho algo de mi?

- Sé que te quiere y que aunque el crea que le has fallado no ha dejado de quererte. Sigue herido, pero todo se arreglará pasado mañana. Cuando oiga la canción y se lo expliques todo volverá a ser como antes o incluso mejor. – dijo y guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad o solo para animarme? – Le preguntó Bill aún muy nervioso e inseguro.

- De verdad lo creo. Además no me gustaría que el grupo terminase por algo tan "tonto". – Dijo Gustav y le sonrió para infundirle esperanza.

- Gracias, Gustav – Dijo Bill y le abrazó como gesto de agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que le había dado.

Pasaron los dos días, aunque parecieron años para Bill. Gustav estaba terminando de colocar su batería y la prueba de sonido estaba por empezar. Como Georg no estaba para tocar el bajo, Matt, el técnico de sonido que se encargaba de transportar los bajos y tenerlos siempre a punto, ocupó el sitio su sitio. Cerca de las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde Gustav, que ya había dejado todo preparado, se despidió de Tom y Bill, que ensayaban su canción. Condujo hasta casa de Georg y diez minutos antes de la hora acordada ya estaba tocando el timbre. Georg le abrió la puerta rápidamente, ya estaba listo, por lo que, inmediatamente cogió su mochila y salió de casa.

El trayecto hasta el polideportivo lo hicieron hablando. Gustav evitaba poner la radio, porque desde esa mañana no paraban de repetir lo del concierto y Georg no podía enterarse aún. Cuando llegaron, Gustav aparcó el coche en el parking, que estaba vacío y le condujo a la parte de atrás del recinto.

Allí estaba Bill, Georg quiso irse, pero Gustav le agarró del brazo y le dijo – Ahí dentro hay dos mil personas esperando para vernos. Esto lo hemos organizado porque no queremos que te vayas sin que al menos te despidas del público. Todo esta listo, en dos horas empieza el concierto.

Georg se soltó del agarre de Gustav y se fue al interior del backstage.

- Georg dará el concierto. – Afirmó Georg.

Bill, no dijo nada. Empezó a andar y siguió a Georg.

El concierto empezó a las siete. Cerca de las nueve todos se retiraban del escenario. Llegaba el momento en el Tom y Bill saldrían acompañados solo de una guitarra acústica para cantar "In die Nacht", dando por concluido el concierto. Pero hoy no cantarían esa, Bill y Tom habían compuesto una canción para hacer que Georg volviera. Para pedirle perdón y que Bill le dijera lo mucho que le importaba.

Los acordes de la guitarra eran suaves, con una dulce armonía. La voz de Bill sonaba emocionada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las miradas no eran para su hermano, sino que había fijado su vista en Georg, que estaba a un lado del escenario, entre sombras. Las fans se preguntaban porque miraba allí, si no había nadie.

"Sé que estas herido", "No puedo dormir si no se que estas cerca", "No me puedo imaginar vivir un día mas sin ti" y "Perdónanos" eran algunas de las estrofas de la canción. Las que hicieron que los ojos de Bill brillasen por las lágrimas.

El concierto terminó, se despidieron del público y entraron al backstage. Georg, después de oír la canción no había podido anunciar que se iba, de hecho no había podido decir ni una palabra. Y es que si lo que había dicho Bill en la canción era verdad no se iría del grupo. Georg se acercó a Bill, le cogió de la muñeca y le dirigió a una habitación apartada. Una vez allí le miro y pudo ver como Bill, nervioso y preocupado le miraba con suplica, pidiéndole que le creyera.

- ¿De verdad me quieres? – Le preguntó Georg

- Mucho, estos días sin ti han sido horribles. Yo nunca jugué contigo, yo…

Georg no dejó que Bill siguiera hablado, le besó y abrazó. ¡Estaba tan feliz!

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

Adios y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	8. Los problemas nunca acaban

Como siempre. Advertencia: Slash entre Bill y Georg

Tambien como siempre jajaja Agradecerle a Suky que me ayude a corregirlo, sino comenteria faltas de ortografia, y que me de inpiracion cuando se me termina, que con tanto escribir, es bastante a menudo.

Aquí os dejo el capitulo. Espero que os guste

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

- Mucho, estos días sin ti han sido horribles. Yo nunca jugué contigo, yo…

Georg no dejó que Bill siguiera hablando, le besó y abrazó. ¡Era tan feliz! Bill continuó el beso. Saboreando los labios de Georg, que esta vez no sabían a alcohol. Bill colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Georg, entrelazando sus dedos el pelo largo y sedoso de este. Georg, en cambio, colocó sus manos en la cadera de Bill y le acercó a él, provocando el contacto de sus cuerpos. El tiempo pareció pararse y solo estaban ellos, sus besos y sus caricias. Los labios de Georg recorrían el fino y suave cuello de Bill, mientras que este acariciaba la espalda de Georg.

- He soñado con esto muchas veces, mmmm, durante los ultimo días – Susurró Bill haciendo que su aliento rozase la oreja de Georg.

De repente hubo un portazo y los gritos les hicieron separarse de inmediato- ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo? ¿Así que era por esto el numerito de la canción de amor cantada hacia el backstage? ¡Estáis locos! ¿No os dais cuenta de que si la prensa se entera, mi carrera, vuestra carrera, habrá terminado? ¡No pienso permitirlo! – Les dijo mientras les miraba echando fuego por los ojos.

- No tenemos que pedirte permiso para hacer lo que nos de la gana con nuestra vida privada. – Le recriminó Georg.

- Sí cuando lo que ponéis en peligro es el futuro del grupo – Espetó Jost

- No nos jodas Jost – Dijo Tom que había entrado detrás de él.

- Tom, no te metas. – Se giro amenazadoramente hacia Tom.

- No te metas tú. Es nuestra vida, y nuestra carrera. Tu solo te interesas por seguir robándonos nuestro dinero. – Le gritó Tom enfurecido.

- Gracias a mi habéis llegado hasta aquí. – Les reprochó Davis Jost

- Podríamos haber llegado más lejos sin ti. – Intervino Bill

- Me da igual lo que digáis. Tenéis un contrato firmado conmigo y como esto se vaya a la mierda por vosotros – Dijo señalando a Bill y a Georg – os juro que os dejo en la ruina. – Y después de amenazarles salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

- Intenté que no entrara, pero estaba hecho una furia. – Se excusó Tom mirando a su hermano y a Georg, que se habían vuelto a abrazar.

- No pasa nada Tom, gracias por defendernos. – Le dijo Bill que estaba completamente pálido.

- Me parece que a ti tengo que pedirte perdón. Lo siento. Me pase mucho contigo. Y os hice daño a los dos. Bill ya me ha perdonado... pero entendería que tú no lo hicieras tan fácilmente. – Dijo Tom ofreciéndole sus disculpas a Georg.

- Claro que te perdono. Supongo que lo dos perdimos los papeles. Por cierto, si algún día termina esto, métete a actor. – Le contestó Georg aceptando las disculpas e intentando quitar importancia a lo ocurrido. Ahora todo estaba solucionado y quería olvidar los últimos días.

- Lo haré- Prometió Tom y se dieron un abrazo para sellar que habían hecho las paces.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Jost? – Pregunto Bill angustiado

- De momento conviene no tocarle mucho las narices.- Dijo Tom con evidentes signos de odio y disgusto- Si todo sigue igual, en cinco o seis meses terminaremos de conseguir el dinero que le debemos y podremos olvidarnos del contrato. Mientras tanto, que no se os vea mucho juntos por la calle o con las cámaras delante. Luego podréis hacer lo que queráis.

- ¿No podemos hacer nada más? – Preguntó otra vez Bill

- Parar de comprar ropa y tantos instrumentos, así tendríamos el dinero un poco antes… pero tampoco seria gran cosa. Como no vendamos la casa que Jost se empeño en que compráramos….

- Tíos ¿Qué es le habéis dicho a Jost? – Preguntó Gustav que acababa de entrar en la habitación - Ha salido dando gritos y golpeando cosas. – Seguía explicando - Y te ha roto una guitarra – Dijo mirando a Tom

- Hijo de Puta – Susurró Tom y dio un puñetazo a la pared.

- Tranquilo, mañana empiezan nuestras vacaciones. Estaremos sin verle un mes. – Dijo Bill que acababa de acordarse.

- ¿A dónde vais a ir? – Le preguntó Georg, que no quería pasar todo un mes sin ver a Bill.

- Estaremos con mi madre una semana y luego nos vamos a Malibu. Hemos alquilado una casa, con un enorme jardín y que da a una cala privada, y también hemos contratado un profesor de surf… - Contó Bill con una gran sonrisa en la cara, evidentemente había planeado con Tom estas vacaciones cuidadosamente, eran las primeras que tenían en 15 meses. - Si quieres venirte… - Ofreció a Georg mirándole pícaramente.

- Estaría divertido… - aceptó Georg y beso a Bill en los labios.

- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer, Gustav? – Peguntó Tom buscando a alguien que le evitara tener que hacer de sujeta-velas.

- Había pensado ir con mi familia a algún lugar aunque todavía no había contratado nada.- Le explicó Gustav oliéndose que al final no podría hacerlo.

- Vente, por favor, no podré soportarles por mucho tiempo… - Le suplicó Tom por lo bajini.

- Vale… - Aceptó Gustav. Al fin y al cabo Malibu no estaba mal… y tenía muchas ganas de aprender a hacer surf.

- ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche para celebrar que empiezan nuestras vacaciones? – Propuso Bill una vez se hubo separado de Georg ligeramente.

- Vale!! – Dijeron Gustav, Tom y Georg a la vez.

- Entonces quedamos en mi casa a las once.- Sentenció Bill

Eran las diez y cuarto cuando Bill y Tom llegaron a su casa. Bill se fue directamente a la ducha mientras Tom se quedó en la cocina, preparándose un sándwich. Permaneció de pie, mordiendo el sándwich lentamente, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado y contento al ver a Bill feliz. Por un momento también le envidió. Nunca había recibido las miradas que su hermano había recibido por parte de Georg. Algo que fuera más allá de la pasión, la admiración o el simple interés. Eran miradas que hablaban de vida… de una vida conjunta. Bill tenía alguien que le cuidara, no porque fuera su hermano, porque fuera su trabajo o porque le admirase. Sino que Georg le protegía porque sin él no podría vivir.

Cuando Gustav y Georg llamaron a la puerta de la casa de los gemelos, Tom todavía estaba sin arreglarse. Inmerso en sus pensamientos. El timbre le despertó de su ensimismamiento, abrió la puerta y antes de que alguno de sus dos amigos pudiera decir nada dijo – Bajo en un segundo.

Georg y Gustav se sentaron en el sofá del salón pusieron la televisión. En ese momento estaban echando un programa de cotilleos. Estaban por cambiar cuando unas imágenes del concierto de esa noche salieron junto con un letrero que decía: "Bill se declara, pero ¿a quien?" Y la voz de la presentadora decía "Durante la inesperada actuación que ofrecieron esta noche, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que cantarían In die Nacht, Bill cantó una canción completamente desconocida. En la cual pedía perdón por algo, que nadie conoce aun, y se declaraba, mirando directamente hacia alguna parte del backstage. Esto nos hace pensar que la persona a la que iba dirigida esa canción se encontraba allí. Pero no sabemos quien es. ¿Será alguien de su equipo técnico? De momento no podemos asegurar nada, pero corren muchos rumores y algunos hablan de que no seria alguien del equipo técnico, sino uno de los dos integrantes que no estaban en ese momento en el escenario. Con esto despedimos el programa. Adiós y hasta la semana que viene. Como siempre aquí los viernes a las 10." Finalmente se despidió la presentadora y empezaron a salir anuncios en la pantalla.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó Georg poniéndose pálido – ¡Bill! – Gritó Georg llamando a su ahora novio.

- ¡Ya voy! – Contesto Bill desde el piso de arriba - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó cuando bajó las escaleras y vio la cara de susto que tenían tanto Georg como Gustav.

- Ha salido en la televisión. El concierto, la canción… sospechan que hay algo entre nosotros… - Le relató Georg a Bill y le abrazó

- No puede ser. Yo le pedí a Jost que no hubiera cámaras… - Dijo Bill completamente aturdido.

- Pues las había, y era profesionales. No eran grabaciones de fans. – Contó Georg que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

- Me parece que se nos ha jodido el plan de esta noche. Como salgamos no vamos a poder deshacernos de las cámaras - Dijo Gustav con una mezcla de enfado y aburrimiento.

Permanecieron en silenció hasta que Tom bajó. Este, cuando los vio serios y sin hablar, se olió que algo iba mal. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto mirando a Bill.

- Ha salido en la tele. Jost metió cámaras en el concierto y tiene todas las imágenes de la canción. Los rumores no han tardado en saltar… - Le informó Bill a Tom.

- ¡Genial! – Ironizó Tom desplomándose sobre el sofá. – Me parece que Jost va ha estar tocando las narices hasta en vacaciones.

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

Gracias por leer y los comentarios que habeis dejado. Sois geniales.

Hasta elproximo capitulo


End file.
